Through Evil, We Shall Overcome
by hopeintheproles
Summary: CHAPTERS REVISED:2 out of 6. Hermione Jane Granger is living in Victorian Wizarding England. Forced to marry Draco Malfoy and have her identity taken away from her. She seeks temporary escape in the servant to the Malfoy's: Harry Potter.
1. Love is Hate, Don't you See?

Chapter 1Love is hate, Don't you see?

She stood at the window and placed her hands on the cold glass. Her breath condensed on the window as she watched the rain try to break through it.

"Don't bother" she said "I can't even break out."

She let out a frustrated sigh and turned away. Run away plans would do no good for her now. Now she needed a miracle, a very good miracle. An impossible miracle. And those weren't usually given out at beck, even to and especially to wealthy daughters.

She didn't bother with arguments or shrieks of disbelief or tears. She had no say, no input, no choice, and no destiny. Except complete and utter misery of course. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could say. She was arranged to marry him at the tender age of 17. Her mother would argue that she was lucky, plenty of girls had married before her _late_ age of 17 and were already flush with children.

She shuddered. She didn't want to think of having children with that monster. He was an animal, not a man. A dragon, inept of any emotion except lust, fire, hatred, and cruelty. He would offer no release, no escape, and no help from the deviousness of her world. Twice as devious now that she was forced into his.

"Hermione, dear, we should talk." Her mother said weakly from the door of her only daughters room.

"Talk?" She replied, stonily and eerily calm. Hands coming down from flat to scrunched into balls, finger nails digging into her palms. "Talk about what mother? Talk about how you sold me out to the devil who lives half the way across England?"

Hermione spun around "Is that what you want to talk about mother? Because I get a high suspicion that's not what you want to talk about."

Her mother paled, if possible, and stuttered out her name. As a plea, of forgiveness, tolerance, will.

"Why don't we talk about it mother? Let's have a one on one chat seeing as I'll never get the opportunity again" Hermione walked from the window and sat on her bed, across from her mother.

"Why don't we talk about the fact that the man who you agreed was suitable to marry me is a bastard. Not a child bastard, but a despicable man with no emotion, no compassion, no sympathy. You knew what a terrible man, what a horrible _thing_" She said with disgust, disbelief laced into her voice. "That he is. He rapes mother. He drinks. He beats woman, and you said and agreed that this was the man for me. The one suitable and rich enough"

Hermione stood up and walked a little closer to her mother

"But mum" She said in a falsely soothing voice "That doesn't matter does it? The deal that father has with that creature Lucius, is enough to keep you bathed in riches, pearls, diamonds, and silks isn't it?"

Hermione's mother stood in shock. Mouth agape from the language her daughter was using, against her. The accusations, which we all true, did not make her any less shocked.

"It was the only way, darling." She stuttered.

"You sold me out mom!" Her breathing was somewhat unsteady "You took the easy way and opted for money instead of a man that would at least keep me alive. Do you think I'll be alive mom? In ten, twenty years?" Hermione asked, creeping closer to her mothers face once again. Somewhat enjoying her mothers face twisted in fear and doubt.

"If I'm _with_ that man, I won't be. Congratulations mother. You have your minks and your furs and jewels. The only price is the loss of a daughter. Physically and emotionally."

Hermione turned around and walked back to the window. She said with as much hatred and calm as she could muster "Get out of my room mother." She heard her mothers overwhelming gasp from it all, and her light footsteps echoing down the hall.

She let out a small choke, and tried to get a hold of herself. She looked upwards slightly, hoping to calm those tears that oozed down her face. But it was no use, no avail. They fell. Small, tiny tears, that fell down her face without a sound and without hope. They were mourning tears, they fell for the prayer that she would be OK, even after her downfall which she knows looms on the horizon.

She was going to be married to Draco Malfoy. One way or another. There was no stopping it. And maybe, the one she should have been yelling at was her father. But that was probably no good. Her mother knew how a woman feels when her independence is stripped from her. Hermione's own mother had been forced into marriage with someone, the only difference is that time granted her love, and love in return.

There would be no love in her marriage. No going, and no coming.

'Although, if you want to get technical' She though with disdain. 'People talk as if love and hate are the exact same thing. What we lack in love, we'll make up with hate'

And she knew, she knew that her downfall would start from there.

With her finest clothes, and finest trinkets all packed into her suitcase Hermione had been on her way. She sat in the uncomfortable carriage for who-knows how long and didn't complain about the stiffness of the seat, or the bad lingering smell in the air. She took it all, and kept herself quiet and stony. She was preparing herself. Preparing herself for the way of life she would have to grow accustomed to. She was for show only now. A doll, that would smile and sit and eat when told. Her wand would be taken away from her and all of her precious spells and charms that she thrived upon would only add to the decrease of her mere existence.

Hermione closed her eyes in slight dread, remembering the stiff good-bye she had given her mother. A small, insignificant kiss on her pale, make-up covered cheek. A rosy glow only goes so far. But it had been hard to leave her father. Most of her girlfriends had admitted their fathers grew more distant when they reached the 'breeding' age. Alexandrina,Hermione'sclosest friend, toldher it was more like 'branding'. But not Hermione's father, they stayed close because he wanted to, and she adored him.

But there was nothing he could say that she already knew. Nothing could provide words of comfort, she no longer belonged to him, she would belong to a man that would never let her see her family again. He wouldn't let her think, or breathe, or live.

She opened her eyes once the manor came into view. It was big, huge, and extravagant. As she had expected. It was cold, scary, and displeasing. It made her sick to her stomach knowing that the place, this hell, would be where she would meet her end.

She had been so sure she was going to die.

But there are always different ways in which we all can die. Our souls, our bodies, our hopes, our perseverance, our integrity. Everyone loses these as times go on and our bodies get old.

Maybe he would kill her off with everything at once.

She had been so sure she was going to die.

In three months time at least, when the wedding was to be held.

She opened the door and the man who drove the carriage placed her suitcase on the step and left.

For the longest time Hermione stood on the step, aware that she could just take her suitcase and walk away. If she walked away calmly enough, maybe it could seem like she had just gotten the wrong house and was looking for the one next door.

The huge door creaked open.

Damn. Too late.

She knew of Draco Malfoy's looks. He had been a slytherin in his prestiged school. A ferret, white blond hair, lips always in a smirk or a scowl, tall in height. Looming. An air that he owned the world. He might as well have, he would take hers anyway.

But he was different. He was tall, raven black hair. Pitch black, if you stared at it long enough you might be fooled it was night. Pale, he was pale. Pale like the moon, but it was beautiful. And blue eyes, not exactly green, but they could be either way.

"Hello Miss Granger. The Malfoy's have been expecting you." He said to her, picking up her suitcase and ushering her inside.

It was cold and covered in silver. It didn't feel homely, it probably never would either.

"Miss Granger?" The man asked. She turned and stared at him with a blank face, she didn't know what to do, what to feel. She was in a rut, did she still have her feelings? Would they allow her to admit that he was beautiful.

"Yes?" Her voice was not quiet, not loud. It was a bit curious, but meaningful. She knew her place, as well as he did.

It was ironic that she was now considered as low as he was, but only after she entered his home.

"The Malfoy's wanted me to tell you that they are sorry they couldn't be here because they had important business in France, but they will be back promptly next week."

A small smile came to her lips, a seemingly real one. "They're not here then?"

He shook his head slightly "No ma'am."

"That's just about the best news I've had all month." Her hand immediately flew to her mouth.

"I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" Hermione asked. But she noticed, that he had a small smile of his own.

"It's not my place to say ma'am." He had tamed the small smile and was back to standing before her.

"Ahh, right." Was the only thing she could think of to say.

"What is your name?" She asked. She scolded herself at some level, first names were close. First names mattered.

"Excuse me miss?" Confused. He was confused, no one had ever asked his name before. If they knew any better they wouldn't, it would mean something awful from the master. But he wasn't here, and she was supposed to comply to her wishes.

"Your name" She said, a little more friendlier, a little more abrasive "I would like to know it"

"It's Harry Potter miss." He smiled a little at the end.

She looked down to her feet. Her sad smile reflecting in the tiles so cleanly and so harshly scrubbed. Harry had probably done it himself, the mansion was huge. He needed a friend. She needed an escape.

"He's not here. And don't think I don't know what I am, because I do. But that doesn't make any difference, not while I'm here now and he isn't. I'm not quite ready to give up everything I've known just yet. I want a friend for now, and you seem really nice Harry. My name is Hermione. I'd like it if you called me that."

She looked up to him and held out her hand. It was her way of saying: We're equals, embrace it. He looked down to her hand and smiled, and he took it.

It might have been the start of something beautiful, something ugly, something dangerous. But they needed each other and didn't know any other way to start.

And later, when Draco, her husband, would be gone from the manor once more. They would lay, entangled in the sheets and with each other, talking. And he would ask why she was just standing out there. And she would answer him truthfully.

But they had a long way to go. A long ride.

They both didn't know whether it would be worth it or not.

End Chapter

A/N: OKAY! I'm revising all of my chapters because I realized how sucky and immature the writing was, so I will slowly rewrite every single one of these chapters. HEY! I might even get around to finishing it. This story will be very angsty.


	2. A Foolish Girl

Chapter 2 Revised(Hermione's P.O.V)

A Foolish Girl

It's hard to see in this house. The hallways are always dark, the curtains never pulled back. Even if you opened them hardly anything would get through, the house seemed to be designed so that nothing associated with light could ever get in. It makes the house cold, my fingers stiff, my toes freezing. The torches are the only thing close to sunlight in this house, but they hurt my eyes. I can't even escape through books.

I can't even pretend I'm someone I'm not.

Portraits and paintings scowl at me as I pass through the darkened corridor. Anyone, anything could go by and I wouldn't know. I squint as if it will suddenly make a light appear, feeling my way down the hall, using my hand to scrape against the cold and damp cement. My face is wet and cold, like I have a fever, it makes my hair fall flat, the air harder to breathe.

Suddenly a door opens and the person holds a light to my face. I grasp my chest and try to still my fast-paced heart. I breathe in and out, slowly, I don't think I've ever been that surprised before. I'm sure this house will be a lot of firsts for me. It's already made me bitter, something I've never done before. Oh, succeeding to fail, don't you just love the stupidity of it all.

"Sorry Hermione, you'll get used to it. These halls are full of surprises." Harry says, motioning to the halls in emphasis with his vacant hand.

"Oh, I don't doubt it." I say with a slight smile. He shakes his head with a smirk of his own and I walk next to him down the hall.

"What are you doing in there?" I ask. Curiosity has always been a weakness of him. No matter how many times I was told not to ask questions I couldn't break the habit.

"Just cleaning up Malfoy's study, always full of shit and rubbish, he's been gone for a week and I still find something to clean."

I let out an airy laugh that reverberates down the hall. The house isn't used to the foreign emotion. One of glee, frolic, easiness. It sounds wrong in this hall, in this house.

I am thankful for Harry. I've been here 5 wretched days but Harry soothes a little bit of that pain, and I can tell he is glad to have a companion, some comfort. We've taken to each other quickly and talk freely about whatever we want, whenever we want. It surprises even me at how fast we've become friends and how comfortable it all feels.

But maybe time is forcing us, pushing us. Our opportunities to feel something more than misery slowly dwindle every day. Every day that has more chance of his return. When he will slither in from the ground he should be buried in. We don't know when he will be back, but we prepare ourselves everyday. I want to believe that he's disposable to me and I am disposable to him. But I think we need each other more than we let on.

He tries not to show it but I know. I know how starved for affection he is. His eyes betray his actions. In his eyes lies a natural curiosity. Years and year of silence and refused questions have made him all the more curious and sneaky. He gets his answers, just not in the way of spoken word.

He asks me questions of the outside world, my home, my friends, what I like. And it does not bother me to answer. I get the greatest pleasure out of still being useful for something other than child-bearing.

He is not like the others. He has not become cruel because life has been cruel to him. He accepts it, and makes the most out of situations. Years and years of silent observing has led him to a silent understanding that this is the way it. No force can change it, and no one can deny it.

I admire him for what he is. He is royalty to me in this ghastly dungeon. I am the slave. We all play our parts. I guess it just lies in the eyes of the beholder.

At nighttime I take to reading in the library. The light is harsh but it's a small sacrifice I'm willing to pay. I worry that even books will be taken away from me.

Tonight I can't read, it is the night before Malfoy's arrival and all I can do is stare into the flame. I should read, I should have fun. I should do all the things that I used to love. But I'm agraid the gravity of the situation outweighs any desire to read. My mind is plagued. Who knows if there's a cure.

For the first time, Harry sits next to me on the floor. We both watch the fire for a little while.

"You scared?" He asks.

I shrug indifferently "A little. But not as much as I used to, I've been preparing myself. I know to expect the worst."

He nods and says "I'm afraid it's all you can do."'

The silence of the house kills me. It hurts my ears not to hear music or birds chirping. There is no marketplace or festivals that bring joy to the streets and everyone around it.

They dropped me in hell and expected me to survive.

"When my father first told me I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe him. I didn't want to believe my father had sent his only daughter straight into the claws of the devil. When someone tells you that they love you, and they send you off for a wad of money. It should kill you, it really should. But reality is even harsher it seems, it allows you to live. To live and see the pain."

I sigh and lean my head back on the couch behind me. I turn my head sideways to him "I was always foolish did you know that?"

He shakes his head with a sad smile.

"Always so foolish." I whisper to myself. Harry's hand takes mine and I place my other vacant hand on top of his.

"I was two when they were killed." I don't have to assume. I know that he's talking about his parents. We've never really talked about personals. We've only known each other 5 days. When was there ever time?

"I was sent as a slave here at 5 years old. I couldn't tell you the name of one person who has ever showed me compassion like you." His voice is soft, but audible. "They never have because they either don't want to or they know what's best Hermione. Compassion will get you nowhere in this hell. It's against Malfoy and everything he stands for. You go against him knowingly and it's death. I'm not scared for my life 'Mione, it's yours. You've still got something that he doesn't like in his women. It's not courage or bravery, not enough of it at least, it's passion. He won't tolerate it." He cups my chin and I know his voice is serious. He's trying to tell me to stay away. It's what best for me.

As long as I'm here. My intentions are not being looked out for. There are no concerns for me in this house.

But I look up at him and he exhales. I lean up and kiss him. My first kiss. I touch my hand to his face and move my lips against his, slightly tugging at his bottom lip with my own. He responds and I pull away.

"I like the name 'Mione." I say a quick goodnight to him and walk slowly to my room.

I don't feel embarrassed, maybe some people think I should have. But something changed in me when I walked through that house. Maybe it was the fact that I knew I probably wouldn't walk out of that house alive. It's a stupid thing to kiss your fiancé's servant. But maybe this is what I need, maybe time will grant me a little bit of selfishness.

I always have been a foolish girl.


	3. I'm Not Going Anywhere

11 months until wedding

Chapter 3- "I'm Not Going Anywhere"

Hermione was ecstatic, purely overjoyed. She was in love, she didn't care that she was engaged or that she was technically having an affair, all Hermione felt was that she was truly loved, and that she loved him back. Hermione knew it was love, "It has to be" she thought "or else I would probably be having second thought, and not a thought of taking anything back is forming in my mind!" Hermione sighed contentedly and fell back on the bed, mad with happiness. "Tonight, after dinner, I need to see Harry again, I have to" Hermione thought.

After dinner, Hermione did as she was supposed to and crept down to the kitchens where she knew Harry would be doing the dishes. She saw him scrubbing profusely, making his toned arms bulge, Hermione was once again mesmerized. She walked over and said his name softly.

"Harry" So compassionate it was almost a whisper.

Harry turned around, a look of guilt clouded over his eyes. Hermione could tell something was wrong, his eyes were the door to his bare emotions.

"What's wrong Harry? You looked troubled." She touched his arm, he eased out of it.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, the concern and worry rising.

In one swift motion he said "We have to end it"

Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hermione, you're engaged, to my master nonetheless, and as much trouble as your in with him, it would only increase if you stayed with me, and it would triple if we were caught."

"Oh Harry" She let out a sigh. "I don't care, you're the only one I've felt love with, and it's the best feeling in the world, I don't care who comes in the way. I'm in trouble, I know that."

She let out another sigh "But this house alone means trouble, whether or not we are together." She smiled and raised her hands to his face. Harry looked down at the floor.

"Please just go" Harry tried to be strong, for both his and Hermione's sake.

"Harry" she whimpered "I need you."

In the most convincing voice he could muster he said.

"I don't"

And with that, Hermione let her hands drop, and step backwards, tears threatening to fall. And when they did, it broke Harry's heart.

Hermione rushed out to go to her room, but crashed in to Draco. She pushed him aside and ran to her room. 5 minutes later Draco stormed through the room.

"Get up you insolent little bitch! You cannot just do whatever you please! And I'm going to make sure of that!" And with those words he rushed over and threw her to the floor, he kicked her hard in the ribs repeatedly and enjoyed hearing her screams but stopping when she coughed up blood.

"Let that be a warning, and if you fail to take that warning there will be worse to come!" But before he left he slapped her hard across the face, making her scream once again. She whimpered and stayed on the floor "It's so hard to breathe" Hermione thought. "Harry help me" Hermione croaked, barely an airy whisper.

Downstairs in the kitchens Harry though he heard a scream so he slowly walked to the stairs, he saw Draco leaving Hermione's room with a smug look on his face and also a sickening smile. When left the house for his annual meet up with his friends Harry rushed upstairs into room and found her on the floor, blood on the floor , broken ribs and a purple cheek.

"Hermione" Harry breathed and rushed to her side. Petrified of her state and what condition she was in.

"Harry" She whimpered in pain, and broke down into painful sobs "aahhh, Harry it hurts so much" Hermione cried.

"Shhh! Shhh! it's okay, I'm right here, it'll be okay" Harry whispered cradling Hermione and rocking her back and forth.

Hermione spoke "Harry, please, you can't leave me, I won't make it alive without you"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere love, not anywhere."

Hermione smiled weakly and Harry smiled back, and throughout the nights that's the way it went, both whispering and holding each other with thoughts of love and compassion.

End Chapter 3.

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers, it's mostly good reviews which I'm thankful for. Chapter 4 will definitely be up soon, and don't worry it's all been written out so there will be no exuses of writers block.

Alexa


	4. On the bed

10 Months Until Wedding

Over the next couple of days Hermione began to improve from her beating, with the help from Harry of course. And Hermione regained that feeling of love, what stopped it from reaching her fully was the occasional slaps from Draco, nothing totally abusive but something to "help remember what you deserve" as Draco so gently put it.

One night around 11, Hermione proceeded to the kitchens to see Harry.

Slowly she crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach "Hey" She said.

Harry turned around "Hey, how are you?"

"Much better, thanks"

"Mmmmm" Harry said, as he kissed her passionately on the mouth. She brought her hands to his neck as he tightened his on her waist, slowly moving his hands up her back sending tingles down her spine.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted.

Instantly the two pulled apart, Hermione had a feared look on her face "I wonder what he wants?"

"I don't know love, you better go to him"

"Yes I suppose, bye" She said.

"B-bye" Harry said, also fearing the worst.

Hermione crept up to the study where Draco was "Yes Draco?"

"Good you're here" He slithered over to her, pushed her in and closed the door.

"Take off you're clothes" Draco said.

"WHAT! NO! The wedding night is for that! We still have 10 months!" She said with her back to the door.

"Well, I thought we'd get a head start, not that you really have a say in that" And at that he grabbed her and pushed her to the floor, and proceeded to lift her skirt.

"NO!" she screamed "No! GOD! HELP!" She tried screaming more but was stopped by Draco's slap.

"Shut up!" He yelled, he was about to down her underwear when Harry burst though the door, and kicked Draco off Hermione. Hermione backed up to the corner, tears streaking down her face.

Draco stood up and punched Harry in the face, and he was soon on the ground. "I'll teach you to interrupt me!" He went over to his desk while Hermione slid out the door, she was about to help Harry but he just told her to go. Hermione went back to her room and even there she could hear the sound of the whip, and not once did Harry cry.

Around midnight, Hermione proceeded up to the attic to see Harry, she knew how bad the beating was so she brought a clean cloth, hot water, and bandages. Once is his room, she set the things down and called "Harry? Are you here? Where are you, I'm worried?"

She heard a muffled "on the bed"

Hermione went over and let out a horrified gasp "Oh Harry! I should have stayed, I could have prevented this!"

Harry's back was covered with at least 10 new whip marks.

No Hermione, nothing could have stopped it, I couldn't let you get hurt as well" She knelt down next to the bed and gave him a soft kiss on his lips and cheeks. They both smiled at each other "Here, I'm going to clean you up ok?"

"Ok" Harry responded weakly.

Hermione brought over her supplies and carefully brought the hot, wetted cloth on his back, she heard him gasp and with that she gave him a kiss on his ear and whispered "It's alright, I'll be gentle" She proceeded to wipe the blood off his back ever so gently always stopping when he gasped to reassure everything would be alright. After she dried off his back, and told him to sit up so she could put on the bandage. He did and she took a second to notice his abs. After bringing herself out of her reverie she took the bandage and started wrapping it around his back and abs, Harry staring into her eyes intently. Once she was done, she let her fingers linger on his abs and slowly work her way up to his chest, and letting it stay there. Harry traced his way from her breast to her neck where he placed his mouth, sucking from her collar bone to her jaw. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned bring both hands to his chest. Finally becoming too impatient Hermione lifted Harry's head in her hands and sought his lips hungrily. They both kissed and nibbled until Harry ran his tongue over her lips, Hermione opened her moved slightly and Harry was met with her own fervent tongue. Hermione leaned back on the bed bring Harry down on top of her. Harry ran his hand along the think material of her night gown where her legs were, and slipped his hand under it while caressing her thigh. Hermione moaned in his mouth while Harry worked his way up to her stomach. When a sudden crash was heard downstairs. Hermione and Harry flung apart.

"Well, I supposed it would have been wise to separate anyway" Hermione stated nervously and with a flush to her face.

"Yes, ahem, you're right….well you should go" Harry said sadly.

"Yeah" Hermione said, with equal sadness.

Harry walked over and gave her a slow lingering kiss on the forehead and then the lips.

"I love you" Harry said quietly.

"mm, I love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

And with a click of the door Hermione was gone, and both were extremely happy.

End Chapter 4.

A/N: Well, chapter 4 is up and I hope you all like it. It's a little more steamy than usual and don't blame me on it because this is rated M. Anyway if you have any constructive criticism it is welcomed, just don't tell me I suck because I do have these things called feelings.

thanks

Alexa.


	5. Tormented Souls

8 Months Until Wedding

"Only 8 months" Hermione said quietly and sadly. Harry who was near came up abehind Hermione and wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed the top of her head. Hermione sighed and leaned back into his embrace, her head on his shoulder.

"We need to talk" Harry said seriously. Taking them both to the table and sitting down.

Hermione took notice and said in the same manner "So talk"

"Mione, I think…we should…leave"

"Oh Harry, if only it was possible, trust me I've already thought about it immensely." Hermione got up and went to the window. "First Draco's got this place surrounded with guards and magic, and second if we did escape he would come after us guards and magic. Draco is not the man to mess with, if his ego was shattered there would be hell to pay." She finished with a sigh and sat down in the chair.

"Ah, but I've thought about it also, the guards aren't a problem because they know I often leave to pick up supplies and what a better way to overcome magic, with magic." And at that Harry lifted his wand. He started again "And about Draco's bruised image, I know a family that will be able to help us, I've been good friends with them since I was a baby, the Weasley's"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione squealed "We could actually do this!"

Hermione jumped into Harry's arms and kissed him passionately, to which Harry replied with fervor. Harry set Hermione back down asked "When should we leave?"

"I can answer that" came a cold, drawling, voice "and it's never"

Hermione gasped while Harry visible paled.

"You" Draco said while pointing to Harry " Come with me, and you bitch will stay here" Harry moved with a tenseness to Draco. 10 minutes later Hermione could hear the whips and broke down crying, sinking to her knees, head in hands. The only thing she could about what was the fact that they would probably never seen each other again. After 10 whips it stopped and Hermione, pale and shivering. 15 minutes later Draco rushed "You little bitch! Getting it up with the fucking servant! My warnings are over!" Draco grabbed her arm and dragged her in to an unknown room, and attached her hands to chains that hung from the ceiling.

It was a cold, scary, and obviously some sort of a torture chamber. Draco brought out the whip and said into her hotly "This is for your own good, and it won't stop unless you actually know what's good for you." He pulled away and stepped back.

Hermione started crying softly, until it exploded into a full blown scream when the whip landed onto her skin. It was an open wound but taking salt and pushing it into your skin, it hurt like hell. After 10 more were done on Hermione, she was bleeding badly, and experiencing the most excruciating pain. Draco came over and undid the chains, letting her fall to fall with loud sobs. He simply said "Go to bed, woman" and left, leaving Hermione to get back herself.

After a torturous 30 minutes just trying to get back to her room, she drew a bath weakly and slipped off her drenched garments and slipped into the hot bath. Once in she let out a strangled cry, the water stinging and cleaning the marks on her back. Hermione continued to wash herself painfully, and slipped on her white gown. She crawled into the bed, too weak to even lift up the heavy down comforter easily. Once in Hermione cried until her eyes could produce no more, too heavy with exhaustion.

The next morning, as the sun's rays made their way painfully into Hermione's puffed eyes, she grudgingly got up, reminded of yesterday's events with the pain that swelled in her back, and then she couldn't figure it out, how Harry could do it? She let out a gasp.

"Harry" she said softly "Where are you? OH! of course, the dungeons, I hope you're all right, oh god, I'm going insane, talking to myself and all." Hermione tried the best she could to escape the pain while putting on her daily wear, but alas, found it no use.

She proceeded to go downstairs to find Draco waiting for her.

"In pain?" He asked, with a hint of amusement."

Deciding it would not do her any better if she replied with curtness she replied with a soft "Yes"

And all he did was smile, and walk out the door.

A/N: Hey I got some good reviews, and I'm taking the constructive criticism to heart. Trying to make things longer, more detailed. Anyway, there was a question about if they went to Hogwarts and that's no, sorry, this is Victorian times in the Wizarding world, so let's just assume that they learned from their parents and tutors and peers etc..! Oh yeah, and I'm sorry to Lauren, that I didn't finish it it's just that I wrote the story out before I put it on this website. Sorry once again.

Alexa


	6. Pieces together and a Plan

7 Months Until Wedding

I had been a week since the accident and Harry was trapped down in the dungeons. Itching with concern for Harry, Hermione thought "I have to see him". She knew of his whereabouts, she had seen the maids bring down his food. The only problem was how Hermione was going to get to see Harry. Deciding that she was just going to take her chances "How can things possibly get worse?" she thought darkly, Hermione was just going to go down at midnight and try with luck.

At Midnight, Hermione kept her promise and headed down the stairs. She knew Draco was out with his "friends". Hermione snorted, "Yeah I'm sure they're his male friends". Hermione quietly crept downstairs, upon her entrance Hermione felt a terrible. There were 5 cells on each side, no light really, just a couple of torches on the sides.

Finally, Hermione saw the unmistakable jet black hair through the bars. Hermione walked over to the cell and whispered "Harry…..Harry love, wake up it's me".

Harry quickly started at the sound of his name and looked up at Hermione, he let out a dreamy smile and said softly "Hermione", he quickly got up and they hugged through the bars, holding on to dear life, not caring how uncomfortable it was. Harry broke out of his reverie when Hermione started quietly sobbing.

"Shh, love it's alright, I'm here and I'm okay" Harry said lovingly into her ear.

Hermione spoke in a cracked voice "Yes, but for how long?"

Harry only smiled softly and whispered "With you Hermione, I will be here forever."

She looked up at him through her tears and kissed every spot on his face she could find, landing finally on his lips kissing him with every fiber of her being, and he kissed back with as much intensity, savouring every moment between them, not knowing when they would get their chance again.

The two lovers broke apart and stared longingly into each other's eyes until Hermione spoke "I love you so much Harry", Harry just stared at her with a smile and spoke quietly "I love you too Hermione, more than you'll ever know".

And for a while that's how it stayed, Hermione and Harry holding each other, not needing words. Before Hermione left nearly 2 ½ hours later she made him a promise. "Harry I will get you out of here, I swear on it." She gave Harry one last kiss on the kips and left.

And oh yes, Hermione did have a plan, it wasn't necessarily a plan she liked, but it would definitely get her what she wanted. Harry.

The next day, at 11 o clock Hermione walked up to Draco's study with an air of confidence. She slipped in and noticed he was having his usual firewhiskey. "Good" she thought while silently stroking the potion in her robes.

"Yes?" He asked "What do you want"

She sauntered over to him sexily and sat on his desk running both hands through his platinum hair. "You" She answered huskily.

"Ah! You've finally figured out I'm the better one? Good" He said while giving her body a one over, then bruisedly(A/N: I don't think this is a word, but hey let's make it one) crashing his lips on hers. "Harry's soft and passionate kisses are so much better" Hermione thought bitterly while keeping her eyes open while he was kissing open. She discreetly poured her "special" potion into the bit of firewhiskey behind her.

Hermione pulled away and said huskily "But first a drink" Hermione gave him his "drink" and poured herself a shot.

He looked at her with a smirk and said "I like the way you think" He downed the drink and put his glass on the table and promptly passed out on the floor, unconscious. Hermione gave a giggle and jumped off the desk. She walked over to where Draco lay and took the guys out from his robes, cast a duplicating charm and put the old one back in his robes and the new one in hers.

Hermione took off like a shot for the dungeons, she reached Harry's and said in a rush "Harry, look! I got keys!" Kissing him excitedly on the mouth.

"Hermione, how?" Harry asked in a shocked tone after kissing her.

"I went up to see Draco, pretended I wanted him, slipped in a potin with a sleep drought and a simple mind erasing potion, then duplicated the keys! It was brilliant you should have seen him pass out it great!" She said all in one breath and opened the door and hugged him with all her might.

Harry sighed contently into her hair and gave her a wide smile. Hermione smiled back just a widely and said "It's great, now we can see each other when we want to."

All Harry did was nod and kiss her gently, which started off gentle but soon progressed and when she felt Harry's tongue on her lips she pulled away and said "Come on"

They both made their way up to Hermione's room when Hermione spoke "Harry, tonight could you just stay with me and hold me? I want to feel safe again."

"Of course, anything love" Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.

Hermione turned around and gave a blush "Harry could you unlace"

"Sure" was all replied. Harry stepped to her and unlaced her dress, he slid it off and gingerly kissed her neck to her shoulders, to the sensitive spot below her earlobe. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips "Come on" She took his hand and led him to her bed.

They both crawled in and Hermione laid on Harry's chest while Harry gathered her up in his arms while planting a kiss on her hair.

"I love you Harry" She mumbled in to his chest, sleep begging her.

"I love you Hermione" and that was all she heard before falling asleep.

Hermione woke the next morning to sun creeping in her window and an empty bed. Also with a note placed in her hand.

It read: _Love, put myself back, hope to see you soon_.

Hermione smiled a goofy smile before falling back asleep.

A/N: Hey, a thanks to my reviewers. I'm always welcome to constructive criticism. And I'm sorry to RandomSmirf for making Draco so evil, but don't worry he won't be if I put him in other stories. Just in this one, he was like the only that would really fit the part.

Alexa


End file.
